Falconreach
Falconreach, formerly Testopia, was the main town of DragonFable, where most quests and wars took place whi attracted adventurers from all over. History Founding of Falconreach The town now known as Falconreach started off as a simple logging camp located between Oaklore and Surewould Forest. Falconreach has always sat astride a major trade route and after the construction of Oaklore Keep, it experience a population boom, as merchants and craftsmen moved in to support the nearby garrison of knights. Originally in Testopia there was a pet shop owned by Gramercy, a smithy owned by Brimme, her son Yulgar being her apprentice, some other shops (see in the pictures on the right), a Hydra Eggs shop, selling each egg for 1 coin - left of the bridge from Oaklore to Falconreach owned by a salesman. The key to the town's growth was the founding of the Falconreach Inn, which catered to many weary travelers, and Yulgar's Smithy, which provides weapons and equipments to the local knights and would-be Adventurers. Falconreach also has a Barber , a Potion Shop , a Pet Store and a Town Hall which cater to the many needs of it's residents. Falconreach is also home to one of the Guardian Towers. After the destruction of Willowshire by Gorgok and the abandonment and haunting of the Amityvale Tower, the Falconreach tower's maybe the only one left still active. The Guardians who inhabited this tower will occasionally recruit Adventurers into their ranks after passing a series of tests to prove their worth. Hero's Arrival For some unknown reason, ever since the Hero arrived in Falconreach and take residence there, it has become "home" to many individuals such as Artix, Robina, Zhoom and many other heroes. Not only that but it also attract wars , many many wars. Ever since Sepulchure invaded the town in the Undead Assault, Falconreach has been the target for villains ranging from ebil moglins, a crazy pyromancer to spiderly people. While the invaders were vast, Falconreach's defenders were stronger. Every time a war began, the town still managed to defeat or push back the invaders. (with a few exceptions) Final 13th Sepulchure , decided that Falconreach has been a thorn in his side long enough , launched a massive attack on the town with the intention of razing the town to the ground. Numerous winged-skeletal beasts filled the sky while being shot down by the defender. However, some managed to landed outside Falconreach and dropped skeletons from the sky, thus began one of the most epic battle in the history of Falconreach and Lore itself. The battle quickly turn into a standstill as the mana bombs , catapults and archer are making crater in the skeleton army trying to breach the outer wall. Meanwhile, the sounds of clashing weapons and shielded can be heard as heroes clashes with the skeleton horde outside the wall. However, the tides changed when Grams sabotaged the Flying Fortress and sent it crashing down into the ground. As a last ditch effort to break the heroes's morale, Sepulchure directed the Fortress toward Falconreach's Guardian Tower before escaping on Fluffy's back. In the end, both the tower and the fortress was destroyed with their remains floating on the nearby lake. While Falconreach was reeling from the crash, Sepulchure commanded the massive Beast of War to destroy the walls of Falconreach. However, the titanic undead was defeated by the The Hero and their baby dragon. With a quarter of his army overrun by the heroes. Sepulchure himself appeared and challenged the Hero to a duel while a pocket of undead broke into the bank and steal the Darkness Orb. The Hero was swiftly defeated and was told of Lady Celestia's death by the hand of Xan. He turned, and walked away while the remaining undeads charge at the broken and battered defender. Trivia *Falconreach is the biggest town in Dragon Fable, followed by Swordhaven **It's also the second biggest location on Lore, just after Riverine Keep *The Main Guardian Tower was built in Falconreach. *Yulgar's Weapon Shop used to be here before it was replaced by Lim's Store. *According to Lim, Falconreach is the worst place to hide someone. *In AQ Classic and AdventureQuest Worlds, it is said that Falconreach was destroyed. Category:Towns